starwarsfandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Квинлан Вос
Квинлан Вос ( ) — мастер-джедай, принадлежащий к расе киффаров, генерал в Великой Армии Республики во время Войн клонов. Биография Детство Квинлан Вос родился на Киффексе. Его родители, Квиан и Петрос, оба были Стражами. Киффары были наделены психометрическими способностями — коснувшись объекта, они могут «прочитать» его прошлое, и у Квинлана этот талант проявился необычайно сильно - скрытая чувствительность к Силе увеличила возможности Квинлана во много раз, благодаря чему многие считали его сильнейшим телепатом из всех когда либо известных. Вскоре джедаи также обнаружили у него способности к Силе и решили взять в Орден. В начале сородичи Воса не хотели отдавать его в Орден джедаев, ведь он должен был переселиться на Корусант и в итоге быть отрезанным от своего народа. В качестве компромисса джедай-часовой по имени Толм согласился начать тренировать его прямо на Киффу. Все изменилось в тот день, когда родители Квинлана были убиты анзати. Все эти ужасные события оказались запечатлены в медальоне его погибшей матери Квиан, и тетка Квинлана, Тинте Вос, заставила маленького Квинлана «прочитать» их с помощью своих сил, надеясь, что это приведёт его на тёмную сторону и не позволит стать джедаем. После увиденного он еще долго целыми днями бился в ужасной истерике и только Толм был способен хотя бы ненадолго успокоить мальчика. Зная, что пока правит его тетка, он никогда не будет в безопасности в своем родном мире, Толм забрал Квинлана в Храм джедаев. С этого момента для мальчика началась жизнь джедая. Будучи юнлингом, он обучался с такими многообещающими учениками как Сири Тачи, Бент Эйрин, Шайлар и Оби-Ван Кеноби. Его наставником был мастер-джедай Толм. Позже молодой падаван Вос сражался вместе со своим мастером в Гиперпространственной войне Старка, во время которой он подружился с Оби-Ваном Кеноби. Во время миссии на Рилот юный Квинлан спас жизнь маленькой девочке по имени Эйла Секура. Он сразу же почувствовал мощную связь между ним и Эйлой, идущую через Силу. Ощутив, что девочка в опасности, Вос немедленно отправился спасать ее. Квинлан смог общаться с ней через Силу, что и позволило ему найти и спасти маленькую Эйлу. Квинлан убедил мастера Толма взять ее на Корусант и там проверить на чувствительность к Силе. Эйла успешно прошла испытание и позже стала падаваном Воса. Еще во время ученичества у молодого Квинлана завязались романтические отношения с его подругой по обучению Шайлар. Однако в конечном счете они решили их прекратить, из-за того, что Кодекс джедаев запрещал такие связи. В течении Войн клонов отношения с Шайлар еще долго не давали Восу покоя. Известно, что в 32 ДБЯ Квинлан Вос выполнял секретное задание в космопорту Мос Эспа на Татуине, и в это же время там останавливался Квай-Гон Джинн по пути на Корусант. Позже Вос вспоминал, что он был осведомлен о задании Квай-Гона и мог бы помочь тому достигнуть Корусанта. Амнезия Вилмар Грарк Спустя год после вторжения Торговой федерации на Набу, Квинлан внезапно очнулся внутри горящего здания на Нар-Шаддаа, абсолютно не помня кто он такой, откуда и что здесь делает. Он смог выбраться через крышу, столкнувшись при этом с небольшой группой охотников за головами. Действуя инстинктивно он убил их – Силой столкнул с крыши здания. Добравшись до темных улиц Нар-Шаддаа, Вос случайно встретил Вилмара Грарка, деваронского контрабандиста. Совместными усилиями они украли спидер и добрались на нем до безопасного места, где спрятались от убийц, преследующих Квинлана. Вилли, как ему нравилось себя называть, объяснил Восу, что местные бандиты заключили пари о том, как долго ему удастся выжить на Нар-Шаддаа, если уже всем известно что он джедай, потерявший память. Как только они оказались в укромном месте, Вилли приставил свой бластер к голове Воса и нажал на курок. Но выстрела не произошло. Вос отключил силовую ячейку оружия, пока отстреливался им от преследующих их спидер бандитов. Квинлан ударил Грарка и повалил его на землю, после чего наставил на контрабандиста его же бластер, но уже включив силовую ячейку. Под страхом смерти Вос потребовал рассказать ему все, что контрабандист знает. Но прежде чем деваронец успел это сделать, в помещение вошли двое со световыми мечами и представились джедаями. Вилмар успел предупредить Воса, что это «плохие парни», как внезапно они атаковали. Квинлан застрелил одного из них из бластера Вилли, после чего подобрал выпавший у того зеленый световой меч. Как только Вос коснулся рукояти меча, в сознании тут же возникло видение о его падаване, Эйле Секуре. В видении так же упоминалось его собственное имя. К нему вернулась часть его сил, после чего он быстро убил второго орудующего мечом соперника. Пока Квинлан убивал лже-джедаев, Вилли прикинул заключить новое пари: Вос выберется с Нар-Шаддаа живым. После долгих убеждений Грарка не бросать его одного, а идти вместе, джедай нехотя согласился. Подобрав второй световой меч, который, как он чувствовал, принадлежал Эйле Секуре, Вос и его новый товарищ начали свое путешествие на Луне Контрабандистов. Бегство с Нар-Шаддаа Во время поисков Квинлана посещало еще много ярких видений: о Татуине, Бибе Фортуне, Тинте Вос, а среди всего прочего о глиттерилле (синтетическом наркотике с Рилота). От Грарка он узнал, кто такой Биб Фортуна, после чего потребовал, чтобы они нашли его. Понимая, что они никогда не покинут луну, пока не сделают того, что требует джедай, Вилли согласился. Вос и Грарк смогли найти тви'лека, и Квинлан заставил его рассказать, что такое глиттерилл. Но Биб лишь смог сказать, что за всем этим стоит какая-то важная шишка с Корусанта, после чего в комнату ворвалась стража. Квинлан и Вилли быстро перебили охрану, но Фортуна успел сбежать. После появления дройдеки они быстро выпрыгнули через окно и воспользовались спидером Фортуны чтобы достигнуть доков, где находился корабль Вилли – «Преисподняя». Однако он оказался окружен охранными дроидами. Грарк объяснил, что они скорее всего пришли конфисковать его корабль в качестве оплаты, ведь он проиграл предыдущее пари относительно смерти Воса. Куинлан и Вилли атаковали дроидов и уничтожили их, вернув себе корабль контрабандиста. Когда они вошли на судно, оказалось, что бортовой навигационный дроид, НТ 600, был перепрограммирован и больше не считал Вилли владельцем. В это время к кораблю быстро приближались охотники за наградой и бандиты, желающие поймать беглецов. Тогда Квинлан сказал дроиду, что активация силовых щитов корабля поспособствует защите инвестиций новых владельцев. Логически проанализировав информацию, дроид не нашел противоречий и включил защиту. Внезапно на мониторе связи появилось лицо куаррена по имени Горзима, который обвинил Вилли в краже «Преисподней». Вилмар пообещал, что он просто на некоторое время покинет планету на этом корабле, а когда заберет выигранные в пари деньги (ведь Квинлану удалось сбежать с планеты), то выкупит судно обратно. Горзима естественно был против, но Вос смог «убедить» его изменить свое мнение, и таким образом они с Грарком успешно покинули Нар-Шаддаа. Вилмар перевел кредиты на счет Горзимы как только они оказались за пределами атмосферы. Так как Куинлан не был уверен, куда направится дальше, чтобы лучше вспомнить свою жизнь, Вилмар решил, что наилучшим для этого местом будет родной мир Воса. НТ 600 просканировал джедая и установил, что он – киффар с планеты Киффу. Вилли нашел транспорт, который доставил Воса на его родину, а сам остался на корабле, позволив Квинлану самому вспомнить свое прошлое и узнать о себе немного больше. На Киффу Вос встретился со своей теткой, Тинте Вос, правительницей Киффу и Киффекса. Хотя она и остерегалась джедая, Тинте сообщила Квинлану, что несколько недель назад он и его ученица прибыли на Киффу, ища информацию о наркотике, называемом глиттерилл. Она также рассказала, что это вещество было результатом соединения глиттерстима и рилла, и что Корпоративный сектор Автаркия имеет на него свои виды, а Эйла должна была вести расследование на Нар-Шаддаа и Татуине. А главное, Тинтэ подтвердила слова Биба Фортуны, что за всем этим стоит важная персона с Корусанта. Она посоветовала Восу искать информацию на Рилоте, так же как и его потерянного падавана. В поисках Эйлы Секуры Прибыв на Рилот, Квинлан и Вилли встретили Асанте Вос, кузину Квинлана. Вос не узнал ее, и, после короткого момента разочарования, Асанте привела его к Полу Секуре, вождю тви'леков на Рилоте и дяде Эйлы. Куинлан рассказал обо всем произошедшем Полу, и тот ответил, что во время последнего визита на Рилот Вос и Эйла ничего не обнаружили и отправились продолжать расследование на Кесселе, который являлся месторождением глиттерстима, одного из компонентов глиттерилла. Изнуренный после испытаний на Нар-Шаддаа, Куинлан решил отдохнуть и остаться на ночь в резиденции Секуры. Проснувшись, Вос обнаружил возле себя голографическое сообщение, оставленное Вилмаром Грарком. Контрабандист просил встретится с ним в Саду Камней. Прибыв на место, Квинлан столкнулся с еще одним деваронианом, Холмаром Грарком, кузеном Вилли. Холмар был быстро нейтрализован прибывшим на место Вилли, который объяснил Квинлану, что недавно было заключено еще одно пари о том, что он выберется с Рилота живым. Однако Вос еще не был готов покинуть планету. Он обнаружил следы, которые указывали на то, что он и Эйла посещали близлежащую пещеру. Исследовав пещеру, Квинлан и Вилли обнаружили огромную кладку яиц гигантских пауков; обычно этот вид обитал на Кесселе и мог выделять вещество глиттерстим. Вскоре товарищи были атакованы группой пауков, в результате чего Вилли был сброшен в глубокую яму, но ему удалось выжить зацепившись за паутину. Вдруг откуда не возьмись появилась Асанте Вос и выстрелила из бластера Квинлану в спину. Потом она рассказала ошеломленному джедаю, что он и Эйла слишком далеко зашли в своем расследовании и поэтому она с Полом Секурой решили устроить им передозировку наркотиком чтобы стереть память. Все это якобы было сделано для защиты их самих от загадочной фигуры, стоящей за всеми событиями. Когда Асантэ уже была готова убить Воса, нацелив бластер ему в голову, сзади на нее набросилась паучья королева, разорвав девушку на части. Куинлан пришел в себя и с помощью выбравшегося из ямы Вилли смог убить паучиху. Ввиду полученной информации он решил еще раз нанести визит Полу Секуре. Квинлан и Вилмар добрались до резиденции Пола Секуры, твердо настроенные узнать, где находится Эйла. Дрожащий от страха Пол признался, что она теперь одна из его служанок. Приказав Полу вызвать Эйлу, Вос представился ей и спросил, помнит ли она что-нибудь. Но оказалось, что нет. Тогда он дал девушке ее световой меч и попросил активировать его; но даже когда она это сделала, то все равно ничего не вспомнила. Тогда Квинлан угрожающе потребовал у Пола рассказать, что он с ней сделал. И тогда Пол вынужден был признаться, что Эйле каждый день давали дозу глиттерилла, чтобы подавить ее джедайские воспоминания. Впав в ярость, Вос начал пытать Пола Молнией Силы, требуя выдать того, кто стоял за поставками наркотика в Корпоративный сектор. Испытывая невыносимые страдания, Секура прокричал имя Хом Фрей Каа, сенатора от Рилота. Квинлан уже собирался убить Пола, как вдруг Эйла инстинктивно использовала Силу и столкнула их обоих с платформы. Куинлан успел зацепиться за самый край, но Пол упал в каньон и разбился. Эйла в ужасе побежала вниз за своим дядей, а Вилмар тем временем помог выбраться наверх Квинлану. Следовать за девушкой в данной ситуации было бессмысленно, ведь теперь Вос был для нее человеком, из-за которого она убила собственного дядю. Квинлан был вынужден с этим согласиться. После этого они с Вилли вернулись на корабль и покинули атмосферу планеты. Хом Фрей Каа Уже в космосе с Восом и Грарком связался мастер-джедай Мейс Винду, которому сообщила о произошедшем с Квинланом Тинтэ Вос. Также ему было известно об убийстве Пола Секуры на Рилоте. Винду приказал Восу немедленно вернуться в Храм на Корусанте для переподготовки. Квинлан прервал передачу и, несмотря на предостережения Вилли, решил отправиться на Корусант, чтобы найти Хома Фрей Каа. Приземлившись на нижних уровнях Галактического города, Вос понял, что абсолютно не представляет себе, где искать Каа. Внезапно Вилли без предупреждения выстрелил ему в спину из оглушающего бластера. Когда Джедай очнулся, то обнаружил себя лежащего связанным у ног Хома Фрей Каа, высокого белого тви'лека. Рядом стоял Вилмар Грарк. Каа с усмешкой произнес, что Грарк на самом деле был тем, кто перевозил паучьи яйца с Кесселя на Рилот, и что это он доставил Квинлана с Рилота на Нар-Шаддаа после стирания памяти. Однако, несмотря на это, Вилли совершил свое второе предательство за день, бросив Восу его световой меч. Джедай тут же освободил себя и уничтожил охранных дроидов Каа. Когда он уже был готов убить самого сенатора, его прервало появление Мейса Винду. Он предупредил Куинлана, что убийство тви'лека может обернуть его на темную сторону Силы. Но Восу было все равно, он не хотел оставлять Каа в живых. После недолгой дуэли на световых мечах мастер Винду заставил Куинлана осознать ошибочность своих действий, и Вос согласился пройти переобучение в Ордене Джедаев, но только с одним условием: Эйлу должны забрать с Рилота и тренировать так же, как и его. Никто даже не подозревал, что вся эта история была полностью спланирована Палпатином, который стремился переманить Воса на темную сторону и сделать одним из своих служителей. Однако, даже несмотря на то, что Вос вернулся к свету, Палпатин отдавал себе отчет, насколько киффар был близок к переходу. А в будущем эти шансы могли стать еще выше. Миссия на Датомире В рабстве у ведьм Через три месяца после переобучения Квинлана Воса отправили на Датомир расследовать деятельность местных ведьм, которые подозревались в причастности к таинственному исчезновению планеты Ова. На выполнение задания ему дали всего четыре дня. Прибыв на орбиту планеты, Вос попал в гравитационную аномалию и потерпел крушение в гигантских датомирских лесах, лишь в последний момент успев катапультироваться. Там он столкнулся с племенем датомирок и был взят в плен. Воса отправили трудится на раскопках одного из древних датомирских храмов. Там он познакомился с гивином по имени Яг Шушин, однако одна из датомирских надсмотрщиц сразу же потребовала прекратить разговоры с другим рабом. Куинлан, сильно желая выяснить, что же они ищут в храме, послал ее «гореть в пяти кольцах Форнакса», чем сильно разозлил датомири и спровоцировал ударить его силовой пикой. Но прежде чем она успела это сделать началось землетрясение, и многие рабочие оказались завалены камнями, включая Яга Шушина, хотя он и смог выжить благодаря прочному гивинскому экзоскелету. Пока Квинлана держали в тюрьме вмести с остальными рабами, ему предложила исцеление Рос Лаи (известная среди невольников под прозвищем «Ранкор»), горбатая и уродливая дочь матриарха Залем. И хотя Вос отказался, он почувствовал в ней нечто особенное. Неожиданно на поселение напала группа датомирских ведьм верхом на ранкорах, ведомая Йонгти, принцессой клана Ночных сестер. Во время сражения она ранила Рос Лаи, но не убила ее. Яг впопыхах успел объяснить джедаю, что на них напал вражеский клан, намереваясь украсть рабов и захватить побольше помощников клана Залем. Одна из нападающих в пылу боя выстрелила в тюремную консоль безопасности, тем самым выключив силовые поля клеток. Квинлан и Яг оказались на свободе. Но вскоре Воса заарканила ведьма-наездница на ранкорах и Квинлан в отчаянии Силой активировал лазерную решетку тюрьмы, убив тем самым одного из ранкоров. Неожиданно из-под земли появилась огромная машина, управляемая датомиркой, и открыла огонь по нападавшим ведьмам, уничтожив их всех и защитив рабов. Смотритель ящериц На следующий день раскопки были прерваны гигантской ваффой, которая вылезла из-под земли и напала на рабочих. Опасаясь, чтобы никто не увидел его световой меч, Квинлан прыгнул в пасть чудовищу и проткнул его мозг мерцающим зеленым клинком; единственным свидетелем оказался Яг Шушин, который ничего не сказал. Залем, услышав об успехе Воса, назначила его и Яга Смотрителями ящериц, охранниками кви, вида синекожих ящериц, обитающего на Датомире. Когда товарищи прибыли к стойбищу кви, Яг объяснил Восу, что датомирки отрезают лапы ящериц и используют их для активации машин в храмах, где ведутся раскопки. Он также рассказал, что знает, где ведьмы держат свои механизмы и что он запросто может ими управлять. Присутствующие возле стойбищ рабы уже собирались убить еще нескольких несчастных кви, как вдруг джедай выхватил световой меч и атаковал охотников. В страхе они бежали, а Квинлан открыл все клетки и освободил ящериц, после чего послал Яга добыть ему субтерайн. Тем временем Вос заметил, что одна кви не убежала, а осталась стоять недалеко от клеток, как будто обращаясь к нему с просьбой установить с ней психометрический контакт. Тогда Вос подошел к ящерице и положил руку на ее лапу. Поток видений обрушился на Джедая. Кви рассказала ему о рассе прародителей, Ква, и о том как они построили межзвездные ворота, названые Врата Вечности. Они были построены под землей, а сверху их скрывали огромные пирамидальные Звёздные храмы. Они были напичканы множеством разнообразных ловушек для непрошенных гостей, а охраняли их огромные ваффы. Ведьмы вели раскопки возле древних храмов, желая откопать Врата Вечности. В конце кви сказала, что так как он убил одного из стражей храма, то должен заменить его. После этого ящерица развернулась и побежала вслед за своим племенем. Ложная сестра Квинлан постепенно понял, что за ним следят. Это оказалась Рос Лаи, горбатая дочь матриарха Залем. Тогда джедай бросился за ней в погоню, но в результате был завлечен в ловушку и упал в яму, населённую свинообразными тварями. А Рос Лаи просто отправилась дальше, сказав напоследок, что она не могла позволить ему вмешиваться в ее планы. Вос быстро убил нескольких хряков и выпрыгнул из ямы, вновь столкнувшись с датомирской принцессой, которая из бесформенной горбатой фигуры преобразилась в стройную рыжеволосую привлекательную женщину. Она, однако, не заметила как Вос выпрыгнул из ямы и Квинлан смог подслушать ее разговор с призраком Силы. Это был ее отец и покойный муж Залем. Вос узнал, что мужчина был убит женой за то, что мог чувствовать Силу. Залем боялась, чтобы он не стал слишком могущественным. Рос Лаи пообещала отомстить. Тогда джедай решил раскрыть свое присутствие и предложил датомирке сотрудничество, чтобы вместе остановить Залем и раскопки Звездного храма. Но Рос отказалась, объяснив что она хочет чтобы Залем раскопала Храм, после чего она убьет мать и сама завладеет Вратами Вечности. С этими словами Рос Лаи с помощью Силы начала душить Квинлана. Она ударила его об колонну, но прежде чем она убила Воса, появились еще три ведьмы – Вония, Яни и Лила, которые, видимо, гуляли поблизости. Рос Лаи была вынуждена отпустить джедая и переключиться на новоприбывших, так как не могла позволить им раскрыть её настоящую личность. Удушением Силы она убила Лилу, Яни бросилась бежать, а Вония, использовав Силу, сбросила на Рос камни с ближайшей скалы. Осознав, что девушка может быть могущественным союзником, Квинлан отразил летящие камни до того как они достигли Рос Лаи, вынудив Вонию отступить. Вос вновь оказал Рос услугу, но у нее не прибавилось желания помогать ему. В конце концов джедай отступил, отправившись на встречу с Ягом Шушином, который уже должен был добыть субтерайн. Но вскоре он был атакован отрядом ведьм и снова взят в плен, после чего Воса отправили на личную встречу с матриархом Залем. Конец вечности Распятый на вертикальном пыточном ложе, Квинлан был заражен смертельными артериальными червями. Но прежде чем они возымели эффект, пребыла Рос Лаи в сопровождении Яга, пилотировавшего субтерайн. После короткой схватки с несколькими стражами Вос и Рос Лаи забежали в субтерайн и покинули опасное место, снова зарывшись под землю в поисках месторасположения Врат Вечности. Датомирка дала джедаю зелье со своей кровью, которая, как и кровь всех ведьм, имела иммунитет против артериальных червей. Однако вскоре им на хвост сели два корабля, пилотируемые Вонией и самой Залем, и все три корабля влетели в Звёздную комнату – огромный зал, в котором находились Врата Вечности. Между кораблями началась перестрелка. От меткого выстрела Вонии погиб Яг Шушин. Квинлан незамедлительно отомстил за смерть товарища, безжалостно расстреляв корабль Вонии, после чего тот взорвался шаром ослепительного огня. К сожалению, было уже слишком поздно, чтобы убить и Залем; она добралась до станции контроля и, использовав лапы Кви, активировала боевые системы Врат Вечности, нацелив их на Корусант. Всего через час они должны были достигнуть республиканской столицы. Квинлан и Рос решили пойти на хитрость. Они пристыковались к станции и сделали вид, что женщина держит Воса в плену. Рос Лаи заявила, что она на стороне Залем, но той требовались более веские доказательства. Тогда Рос использовала иллюзию Силы и ударила Воса в грудь. После этого она тут же убила свою мать ударом в живот и отправилась прочь, оставив Квинлана умирать в сражении со стражами Залем. Но Восу удалось с помощью Силы активировать смертельные ловушки Звездной комнаты, которые убили всех стражников, которых Рос Лаи удалось обмануть. Вос активировал еще одну ловушку, которая оглушила Рос, после чего он смог перенаправить энергетический луч с Корусанта на свое текущее местоположение. Квинлан погрузил бесчувственную Рос Лаи в субтерайн и совершил прыжок в гиперпространство, направившись к теперь находящемуся в безопасности Корусанту. Таким образом, миссия на Датомире была успешно завершена. Миссия на Киффексе Спустя примерно год, в 30 ДБЯ, Совет джедаев по просьбе Тинтэ Вос послал Квинлана на Киффекс расследовать инцидент взлома и жестокого избиения одного из сторожевых постов на планете, а также доклады о возмущении в Силе, полученные от Т'ра Саа, джедая-дозорного в секторе Киффу. Толм и Вилли По прибытии на Киффекс Квинлана Воса атаковала группа анзати. Во время напряженного сражения к нему присоединился его бывшей учитель Толм, которого Совет направил присматривать за Восом. Вмести они смогли отразить нападение. Хотя Квинлан и не помнил Мастера из-за своей недавней амнезии, он узнал его благодаря файлам из Архива джедаев, с которыми он ознакомился во время переобучения. Толм и Вос ощутили нечто, скрывающееся в ближайшем складе припасов. Открыв его, джедаи к своему удивлению обнаружили там Вилмара Грарка. Вилли похоже был рад видеть Квинлана, однако Вос не разделял его чувств и дал ему пару хороших пинков за убийство нескольких джедаев пару лет назад, о которых он недавно узнал. Прежде чем его действия стали более угрожающими, Толм предостерег Воса от дальнейших действий, напомнив об опасности тёмной стороны. Квинлан с неохотой согласился. Вилли объяснил, что прибывал на Киффекс с контрабандной партией бластеров, но был арестован местной стражей и посажен в тюрьму за свои незаконные действия. Вилмар отвел джедаев в близлежащее поселение, но там они попали в засаду и были обстреляны по приказу Горто Зага, тамошнего вождя; однако они уцелели благодаря ментальному трюку Толма и после захода солнца смогли проникнуть в поселение и добраться до тайного убежища Вилмара Грарка. Медальон Восов Когда Квинлан и Толм остались наедине, мастер отдал своему бывшему ученику медальон, который когда-то принадлежал его матери, Квиан Вос. Прикоснувшись к нему, Вос во второй раз был захлестнут предсмертными воспоминаниями своих родителей. Их корабль был перехвачен анзати и взят на абордаж при попытке войти в атмосферу Киффу. Анзати высосали из них эссенцию жизни, обрекая их на мучительную смерть. Толм подробно рассказал Квинлану о его юности и объяснил, что именно то, что в детстве он стал свидетелем смерти родителей, послужило возникновению тьмы у него в душе. И теперь, из-за его амнезии, Вос должен снова встретить смерть матери, дабы успокоить темную злобу внутри. Подсознательно Квинлан понимал, что Тинтэ намеренно показала ему смерть родителей. Она хотела толкнуть его на тёмную сторону и сделать бесполезным для джедаев, надеясь вернуть его на Киффу и сделать Стражем. Разборка в «Чёрной дыре» Через некоторое время джедаи прибыли в кантину «Чёрная дыра» а городе Дэдэнд. Там они обнаружили мастера-джедая по имени Зао, который был шпионом и выдавал себя за личного повара Горто Зага, главы Дэдэнда. Когда Горто выразил неудовольствие приготовленной едой, один из его людей тут же началь стрелять в нерадивого повара, вынудив Зао вступить в бой. Квинлан и Толм встали на защиту джедая. Внезапно словно неоткуда появилась армия анзати, ведомая ни кем иным, как Эйлой Секурой, которая недавно была переманена на тёмную сторону Вольфом Каркко. Анзати атаковали кантину, застав джедаев и людей Горто в очень уязвимой позиции. Захваченный чувствами страха и гнева из-за вновь пережитой смерти родителей Квинлан яростно атаковал свою бывшую ученицу. Спасаясь бегством, Эйла выпрыгнула на крышу здания, и Вос вопреки протестам Толма пустился за ней в погоню. Когда они столкнулись на крыше, Эйла выкрикнула, что убьет Квинлана за убийство ее дяди Пола Секуры, но «не сейчас». После этого она спрыгнула на свою батву (летающее животное с Киффекса) и в сопровождении нескольких анзати скрылась. Когда выскочивший на крышу Толм нашел Воса, тот сразу же обвинил мастера и весь Совет джедаев во лжи. Обвинил, что они солгали ему о том, что не знали где находится Эйла и на самом деле послали его на Киффекс найти ее. Пока Толм защищал себя и весь Совет и отвергал обвинения, появился Вилли с тремя украденными у Горто спидерами. С их помощью Квинлан, Толм, Вилли и Зао сбежали от сил Зага и начали выслеживание анзати. Но по пути трое джедаев и Вилли были внезапно атакованы теми самыми анзати. Большой отряд солдат напал на них из засады и захватил в плен. Однако вскоре все они были спасены прибывшей на помощь Т'ра Саа. Смерть Вольфа Каркко После спасения джедаев Т'ра Саа рассказала Восу, что ее послали забрать его обратно на Корусант. Она поведала ему историю о Вольфе Каркко, джедае-анзати, который перешел на темную сторону и был заключен в стазис-поле, пока спустя тысячелетия его случайно не освободила Эйла Секура. Совместными усилиями Т'ра Саа, Толм и Зао установили место нахождения Вольфа Каркко на Киффексе. Вилли остался возле разбившегося корабля Т'ра Саа, а джедаи отправились в крепость анзати. Когда они прибыли к цитадели Каркко, анзат воззвал к Восу через Силу, заставляя его войти. Пока остальные трое джедаев сражались с охранниками-анзати, Квинлан вошел в крепость. Внутри он обнаружил множество беспомощных пленников, скованных зеленоватым свечением. Не внемля их мольбам о помощи, джедай решительно шел дальше в поисках Эйлы. Когда Вос вошел в центральный зал крепости, на него напала его бывшая ученица, подбадриваемая довольными понуканиями Вольфа Каркко. В напряженном бою Квинлан призывал Эйлу опомнится и вернуться к свету, но безрезультатно. В конечном счете Вос просто деактивировал свой световой меч, отказавшись драться с Эйлой дальше. Когда девушка уже почти была готова поверить в искренность Квинлана и послушаться его, Вольф Каркко ударил ее молнией Силы, лишив сознания. Квинлан и Вольф сошлись в яростном бою. Древний темный джедай был очень силен, но благодаря ментальной поддержке Толма, Зао и Т'ра Квинлан сокрушил соперника, пробил его защиту и разрубил напополам. После Вос сразу же бросился к бездыханной Эйле и привел ее в чувство. Воспоминания девушки, долго хранившиеся в ее лекку, наконец-то вернулись к ней и обратили ее обратно к свету. Квинлан на руках вынес раненную Эйлу из крепости Каркко и все пятеро джедаев вместе с освобожденными из крепости анзати пленниками погрузились на «Преисподнюю» – который Вилмар вызвал через бортовой компьютер корабля Т'ра Саа – и успешно покинули Киффекс. Джедаи приземлились на Киффу, где к ним присоединились Мейс Винду, Ади Галлия и Пло Кун, которые прибыли спасать Квинлана с Киффекса. Все вместе они решили, что из-за общей близости Квинлана и Эйлы к темной стороне ее новым мастером должен стать Толм. Квинлан же, последовав совету Зао, решил стать «листом на ветру Силы». Он сел на борт «Преисподней» и вместе с Вилли отправился куда глаза глядят. От рыцаря к мастеру Своенравный джедай Примерно через год Квинлан втянулся в опасное приключение и в результате целая группа охотников за наградой начала охоту за его головой. Они выследили Воса на Орд-Мантелле, но на свою голову недооценили мощь джедая. Тем не менее, прибытие Эйлы Секуры стало весьма своевременным. К сожалению, бывшая ученица прилетела с тревожными новостями – пропал мастер Толм. Его последним заданием было преследование братьев Тсира и Бока, воинов моргукаи, которые были ответственны за похищение Ната Секуры, наследника клана Секура. Вос согласился помочь Эйле в поисках учителя. Свое расследование они начали с того, что нашли Вилмара Грарка в местном казино Орд-Мантелла. Вос попросил Вилли о помощи. Грарк рассказал, что ему довелось работать на моргукаи, где он занимался добычей и перевозкой кортозиса. Более того, он сообщил, что был пилотом корабля, на котором Тсир и Бок перевозили Толма и Ната Секуру, однако с ним расплатились и высадили его на Орд-Мантелле. После того как Квинлан воспользовался Силой и помог деварониану выиграть в казино, тот наконец признался, что Толма и Ната забрали на Кинтан, родину расы никто. Джедаи попросили Вилли послать сообщение Лону Секуре с информацией, что его сын найден, а сами отправились на Кинтан. По пути к планете Квинлан почувствовал в Эйле тревогу – тревогу за него. Девушка на это ответила, что он действовал не так, как Квинлан в ее воспоминаниях. Вос осознавал это, но для него жизнь началась в пылающей комнате на Нар-Шаддаа; благодаря Полу Секуре он знал очень мало о своей прошлой жизни, но заверил Эйлу в том, что с ним все в порядке. Миссия на Кинтане По прибытии на Кинтан джедаи неосторожно попали в зону действия сенсоров, предупредив Тсира и Бока о своем присутствии. Моргукаи отследили судно джедаев и подбили его, несмотря на впечатляющие пилотажные навыки Эйлы. Подозревая, что их жертвы не погибли, моргукаи лично отправились добить их. Но джедаи успели вовремя сбежать, замаскировав побег взрывом термального детонатора. Перебираясь через лавовую реку они снова попали в засаду. Произошло жестокое сражение. Эйла смогла отбить двоих моргукаев, пока Квинлан, уже перебравшись на другой берег и находясь в безопасности, применял Силу и давал ей опору для ног, оберегая от падения в лаву. Хотя он и был ранен, но все же смог помочь своей спутнице. Оставив моргукаев позади, Квинлан и Эйла совершили сложный подъем к крепости, где держали Ната Секуру. Восхождению помешала разразившаяся песчаная буря. Джедаи были вынуждены искать укрытие внутри пещеры. Там наедине Квинлан сказал девушке, что она прошла все предварительные испытания на звание рыцаря-джедая и грядущая битва должна стать ее последним испытанием. Он укрепил ее уверенность в себе и посоветовал изгнать из души сомнения, если она хочет достичь цели. Попав в крепость, джедаи снова встретились с Тсиром, который послал против них боевых дроидов. Квинлан сказал Эйле найти Ната Секуру, а сам остался сражаться с Тсиром. Однако когда на выручку брату подоспел Бок, положение Воса стало отчаянным. Тем не менее джедай смог выкрутится. Обнаружив в ходе битвы световой меч Толма, Вос отсек голову Тсиру. Но Бок всё ещё был жив и подстрелил Квинлана в плечо. В это время Эйла нашла и освободила Ната Секуру и Толма, после чего сразу же бросилась Квинлану на помощь. Она отрубила Боку руку, после чего он сам бросился с обрыва и разбился. Тем не менее Вос был на краю смерти. Эйла помогла вылечить Квинлана и вернуть его в сознание. Ослабленный киффар поблагодарил ее и назвал своей «бывшей ученицей» – она прошла последнее испытание. Квинлан, Эйла и Толм вернули Ната на Рилот, после чего прибыли на Корусант в Храм джедаев. Там Эйлу Секуру посвятили в рыцари, а Квинлан за свои самоотверженные действия на Кинтане в присутствии Толма был удостоен Советом джедаев титула мастера-джедая. После церемонии Квинлан пообещал Эйле, что ей никогда не придется идти по пути рыцаря-джедая в одиночку, ведь он всегда будет на ее стороне. Войны клонов Двойной агент right|thumb|200px|Квинлан Вос и Хэйлин Хентц Когда в 24 году сепаратисты впервые дали о себе знать, Квинлан совместно с Толмом создал целую шпионскую сеть и стал добывать ценную информацию. Во времена восстания сепаратистов Вос работал под прикрытием и выполнял тайную работу по шпионажу за КНС. Квинлан пользовался вымышленной личностью Корто Воса, бывшего киффарского стража, а ныне наёмника. Однако сразу же после участия в битве на Джеонозисе поток информации от него на Корусант прекратился. Эйлу Секуру отправили расследовать причины этого, ведь она знала Воса лучше, чем кто бы то ни было. Девушка нашла его на станции «Колесо» и выяснила, что Квинлан был сильно подавлен тем фактом, что ничего не знал о ловушке на Джеонозисе и не смог предотвратить начало войны. На станции джедаи вместе смогли добыть информацию о предстоящей атаке на Камино. Впрочем, оказалось, что это была часть очередного плана графа Дуку. Тогда же Эйла почувствовала, что у Квинлана возникают тёплые чувства по отношению к одной из его агентов, Хэйлин Хентц. Три месяца спустя Вос отправился на базу сепаратистов на Брентаале 4. Там он должен был вывести из строя дефлекторные щиты и ионные пушки. Но его предал его помощник Тукарти, работавший на Дуку – сепаратисты уже ждали его. Воса взяли в плен, а потом, пользуясь его паролем, послали сообщение, что путь чист. Только благодаря совместным действиям нескольких джедаев удалось освободить Квинлана и захватить командующего сепаратистами. Вскоре после этого сепаратисты попросили Воса достать новые коды Республиканской армии. Квинлан хотел передать устаревшие коды, но Тукарти сообщил джедаям, что он собирается передать новейшие, а также, что Вос по доброй воле выдал сепаратистам на Брентаале свой пароль. Совет послал Агена Колара арестовать отступника, но жители Нар-Шаддаа, где в то время находился Вос, встали на его защиту, и Колару, не имевшему власти вне территории Республики, пришлось уйти ни с чем. Отделавшись от преследования, Вос расправился с предателем. На самом деле это было частью плана, придуманного Толмом и Восом. Они хотели, чтобы сепаратисты считали, что Вос предал Республику. Это должно было помочь Квинлану в его следующем задании, которое стало для него самым сложным испытанием. Свой среди чужих, чужой среди своих Вос проник в круг ближайших сподвижников графа Дуку, выполняя тайный приказ Толма и Совета джедаев. Он снабжал джедаев и Республику очень ценной информацией. Работая под прикрытием, Квинлан был вынужден совершать поступки, которые убедили большинство джедаев в его предательстве и переходе на сторону КНС. Тем временем граф Дуку сыграл на слабости Воса перед тёмной стороной и склонил его «ближе к теням» (как сам Вос это описал), чем он был когда либо. Дуку взял своего нового служителя на Киффу для переговоров об основании базы сепаратистов на планете, но Стражи отвергли предложение. Когда обе стороны вступили в битву, Вос пытался спасти свою тетку, правительницу Тинтэ, и в ходе битвы убил служителя Кадриан Сей. Видя истинные намерения Квинлана, Дуку схватил его. Граф намекнул Восу, что у его тётки есть тёмные секреты. Он уговорил его воспользоваться тёмной стороной для усиления психометрических способностей, чтобы он мог прочитать прошлое Тинтэ. Когда Вос сделал это, то увидел, что Тинтэ принесла его родителей в жертву вампирам-анзати, во имя своих нечестивых интересов. Квинлан впал в слепое бешенство и безжалостно зарубил свою онемевшую от ужаса тётку. Теперь Дуку был почти убеждён, что Вос окончательно пал во тьму. На службе Дуку thumb|left|200px|Вос на грани темной стороны С 21 ДБЯ Квинлан Вос стал ассасином графа Дуку. Сначала Тиранус отправил его на Коррибан, добыть древний артефакт – голокрон Дарта Андедду. Туда же он направил еще одного ученика – Тола Скорра, дабы проверить, кто из его слуг лучше. Сильнее оказался Квинлан. Вос доставил голокрон графу, а тот извлек из него красный кристалл, питавший когда-то энергией меч самого Дарта Андедду, и отдал его Восу. После этого он дал Квинлану новое задание. Он должен был отправится на Корусант и совершить убийство неугодного Дуку человека. Одержимый идеей найти и уничтожить второго Лорда ситов, Вос вбил себе в голову, что Дуку послал его на Корусант убить своего учителя, чтобы самому занять его место. Прибыв на планету джедай узнал, что его жертвой должен стать сенатор Вьенто. Ночью он пробрался в покои сенатора, намереваясь убить его во сне. Он пребывал в полной уверенности, что убивает сита. Однако, сенатора охранял мастер-джедай К'Крук. Он попытался помешать Восу, в итоге сенатор проснулся, но Квинлан все равно убил его. После этого он вступил в бой с К'Круком и в результате искалечил того. Этот инцидент убедил почти всех джедаев, за исключением Толма, что Вос перешел на темную сторону. Сам же Квинлан понял, что он убил не сита, а иначе он был бы мертв в тот момент, когда Вьенто проснулся. Следующим заданием стало убийство Х'ариса Фенна, предателя из Конфедерации Независимых Систем. В течении этих миссий сила Воса возросла благодаря мощи темной стороны и энергии кристалла Андедду. Убийство было записано для устрашения других интриганов. Джедаи, нашедшие эту запись (в том числе Мейс Винду), окончательно уверились, что Квинлан перешел на тёмную сторону. Но все таки Квинлан смог избежать власти Дуку; на Хоногре Эйла Секура и клон-коммандер Блай искали диск данных, содержащий свидетельства присутствия на планете сепаратистов. Вос столкнулся с ними и рассказал Эйле, что на самом деле не перешел на тёмную сторону. Он помог найти диск, но потом потребовал отдать его ему. Тогда Секура сказала, что он может убить ее и она не станет сопротивляться, или вернуться с ней на Корусант, если в нем еще осталось хоть немного добра. Вос уже почти согласился последовать за Эйлой, но внезапно появившийся коммандер Блай выстрелил в него и джедай сбежал. Тем не менее, Эйла убедилась, что Квинлан еще не полностью потерян. Граф Дуку, недовольный провалом, послал Асажж Вентресс и Тола Скорра убить Квинлана. Через несколько месяцев на заброшенном корабле Вос встретил своего друга детства Оби-Вана Кеноби. Теперь они были на разных сторонах. Но когда Квинлан помог Оби-Вану сбежать от Асажж Вентресс и Тола Скорра, Кеноби убедился, что Вос до сих пор служил Республике. Сразу после этого Квинлан помог джедаям в битве при Рендили, но, несмотря на это, ему пришлось предстать перед Советом. Совет решил, что Вос действовал в рамках миссии и принял его. После этого Восу дали время на искупление и позволили служить генералом Армии Республики. Но в тот же день Вос передал Дуку, что его план работает. Затишье перед бурей Но Квинлан все еще не победил своих демонов; он продолжал работать на КНС в безумной погоне за вторым Лордом ситов. Считая, что ключом был сенатор Вьенто, Вос проник в его гробницу и «прочитал» воспоминания. Так он вышел на убийцу-анзати по имени Садже Таша, которая связывалась с ситом через Вьенто. Наконец, Квинлану удалось выяснить, что это был Сора Балк! Узнав это, Вос полетел с войсками Республики на Салукемай, где клонировали моргукаев. Он надеялся найти и убить Балка. Танец с тёмной стороной Осада Салукемая длилась почти пять месяцев. Квинлан сражался бок о бок с Эйлой Секурой, К'Круком и другими джедаями в составе сил Республики под командованием мастера-джедая Оппо Ранцизиса, посланных уничтожить армию сепаратистских клонов-моргукаев. Мастер Ренцизис назначил Воса вторым командующим. Его гибель от руки Соры Балка автоматически сделала Воса главнокомандующим войск Республики на планете, несмотря на то что мастер Сиан Джесел и некоторые другие до сих пор не верили ему. Проникнув в лагерь Дуку, он получил задание убить Толма, который уже несколько месяцев в одиночку устраивал на Салукемае диверсии. Вос нашел Толма и предложил ему убить Балка вместе. Видя, что Квинлан находится во власти своей ярости, Толм отказался. Он считал, что борьба, кипящая внутри Кувнлана, важнее, чем убийство второго сита. Тогда Вос в гневе напал на своего учителя и сбросил его в пропасть. Вернувшись в республиканский лагерь, Вос разработал план штурма и сказал, будто «прочитал» этот план, коснувшись тела мастера Ранцисиса. Потом Вос незаметно для республиканцев прибыл в лагерь сепаратистов, где его также считали своим агентом. Внезапно голограмма графа Дуку потребовала от него окончательного подтверждения лояльности. Тол Скорр и Сора Болк привели плененную Хэйлин. Они сказали Восу, что девушка предала его и на самом деле была шпионом Дуку. Хэйлин протестовала и кричала, что все это ложь, хоть сначала и была правдой, и что она действительно влюбилась в Квинлана. Дуку требовал убить Халиин и раз и навсегда доказать приверженность темной стороне. Однако Вос сделал свой выбор. Он освободил Хэйлин и заявил, что является джедаем. Внезапно ему на помощь пришел выживший мастер Толм, тайно проникший в лагерь сепаратистов. Вместе они сразились с темными джедаями. Квинлан убил Тола Скорра, но Толм был побежден Сорой Балком. Когда тот уже собирался нанести последний удар, Вос успел на помощь бывшему учителю. Вос и Балк сошлись в дуэли. Второй создатель ваапада был очень силен, а Квинлан тогда сражался не только с ним, но и со своими внутренними демонами, требовавшими поддаться тьме. И в момент, когда он уже почти поддался, Вос услышал мысленный призыв Эйлы Секуры. Тогда он смог наконец укротить своего демона, хотя и знал, что тьма отныне всегда будет частью его души. Сила света помогла ему и он убил Балка уже как джедай. Битва на Салукемае закончилась победой Республики благодаря Квинлану Восу. Хотя он и согласился возглавить войска на Боз-Пити, по окончании войны Вос решил оставить Орден джедаев и вернуться к Хэйлин Хентз, которая носила под сердцем его сына. Незадолго до отлета с Салукемая состоялся разговор между присутствующими на планете Джедаями – Восом, Сиан Джейсел, К'ком и Эйлом. Они говорили о предстоящих миссиях: Квинлан отправлялся на Боз-Пити, Эйла – на Фелуцию помочь Бэррисс Оффи, а Джейсел и К'Крук летели на Майгито на поддержку войск Ки-Ади-Мунди. Они расставались как друзья, а К'Крук пообещал Квинлану, что они с ним вновь встретятся, когда война закончится. Джедаи конечно тогда еще не знали, что вновь собраться всем вместе им уже не суждено. Приказ 66 и после Войска генерала Воса прошли переоснащение на Боз-Пити и направились на Кашиик. Там они соединился с силами Луминары Ундули и старейшины вуки Гумбаэки. В ходе военных операций они освободили многих вуки из рабства у трандошан. Почти в самом конце войны отряд Воса был окружен и уже готов был отступить, когда вдруг на помощь им прибыла «Преисподняя» и расстреляла из корабельных орудий отряды сепаратистов. Вос представил вуки их спасителя Вилмара Грарка, а также его нового второго пилота вуки Чака. Из-за долгих путешествий на корабле Квинлан имел полный доступ к бортовому компьютеру «Преисподней». Он случайно увидел записи последних полетов Вилли и обнаружил, что Грарк использовал гиперпространственные навигационные карты Клатуваакской гильдии, о которых упоминал один из пленных трандошан. Это натолкнуло Воса на подозрения, что Вилли просто украл информацию. Но позже Чак объяснил, что это он предоставил деварониану карты, потому что Вилли контрабандно доставлял на планету гуманитарную помощь для вуки. Куинлан Вос участвовал во битве за Кашиик. Когда был отдан приказ 66, Квинлан находился на смотровой площадке джаггернаута, коммандер клонов выстрелил по Квинлану из турболазера танка. Хотя все сначала посчитали Квинлана мертвым, ему удалось выжить. Во время взрыва его тяжело ранило, правая рука была сломана и залита кровью, а легкие обожжены. После предательства клонов его главной целью стало выжить в лесах Кашиика. Вос понимал, что если нападение на джедаев произошло на Кашиике, то оно должно было произойти и по всей галактике. Вос пообещал себе выбраться с планеты, найти второго Лорда ситов, за которым он охотился в течении всей войны, и положить конец господству темной стороны. Квинлан спрятался в диких лесах Кашиика, спасаясь от преследующих его солдат-клонов. Превозмогая боль он сконцентрировался на тренировках джедая и использовал уроки, полученные от Йоды, Мейса Винду и графа Дуку для победы над своими соперниками. Вос в конечном счете выследил коммандера Фая, который выкрикнул, что если джедай не перестанет прятаться, то он вызовет воздушный бомбовый удар и уничтожит все ближайшие леса, включая деревню вуки. В тот момент Квинлан понял, что он не сможет сбежать или спрятаться, не сможет найти тайного Лорда ситов, и теперь его предназначением является остановить Фая и защитить ни в чем не повинных вуки. Квинлан выпрыгнул из своей засады прямо на клона и Фай успел выстрелить в него за мгновение до того, как Джедай зарубил его своим мечом. Через некоторое время в поисках Воса прилетел Вилмар Грарк. Он нашел обоих мужчин на земле, мертвый Фай лежал чуть поодаль. Вскоре на место прибыл отряд солдат-клонов. Они увидели Вилли, стоявшего возле джедайского погребального костра. Деваронец заявил, что сам убил Воса. Когда клоны ушли, Вилли тихо проговорил: «Все долги уплачены, джедай». Спустя восемь месяцев, в пещере на Кашиике Хэйлин Хентз и ее новорожденный сын встретились с Мастером Толмом и Мастером Т'ра Саа, сопровождаемыми несколькими вуки. Хэлин смотрела голокуб, подаренный Квинланом, где он признавался ей в любви, когда вдруг появился сам Куинлан во плоти и сказал эти слова ей в лицо. Благодаря ловкому трюку Вилли (вместо джедая он сжег на костре тело Фая) Вос выбрался с Кашиика и был вылечен от тяжелых ранений. Халиин бросилась в объятия любимого и представила ему их сына, Корто Воса. Куинлан нарисовал на лице новорожденного традиционную желтую полосу киффар и поклялся, что тьма никогда не коснется мальчика. Наследие Дарт Крайт упоминал джедая, с которым он сражался плечом к плечу в Войнах клонов. Этот джедай притворялся, будто перешел на темную сторону Силы, и в итоге именно это почти что произошло. Этим джедаем был не кто иной, как Квинлан Вос. Появления *''Star Wars: Republic 17: Emissaries to Malastare, Part 5'' *''Star Wars: Republic: Twilight'' *''Star Wars: Republic: Infinity's End'' *''Heart of Fire'' *''Star Wars: Republic: Darkness'' *''Star Wars: Republic: The Stark Hyperspace War'' *''Star Wars: Republic 40: The Devaronian Version, Part 1'' *''Star Wars: Republic 41: The Devaronian Version, Part 2'' *''Star Wars: Republic: Rite of Passage'' *''Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones'' comic *''Star Wars: Republic 49: Sacrifice'' *''Star Wars: Republic 50: The Defense of Kamino'' *''Jedi: Mace Windu'' *''Jedi: Shaak Ti'' *''Star Wars: Republic 54: Double Blind'' *''Jedi: Aayla Secura'' *''Jedi: Count Dooku'' *''Star Wars: Republic 63: Striking from the Shadows'' *''Star Wars: Republic: Show of Force'' * * *''Star Wars: Republic 68: Armor'' *''Star Wars: Republic: The Dreadnaughts of Rendili'' * *''Star Wars: Republic: Trackdown'' *''Labyrinth of Evil'' *''Star Wars: Republic: The Siege of Saleucami'' *''Order 66: A Republic Commando Novel'' *''Star Wars Dark Times 6: Parallels, Part 1'' *''Evasive Action: Reversal of Fortune'' *''Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith'' *''Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith'' comic *''Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith'' junior novel *''Star Wars: Republic: The Hidden Enemy'' *''Dark Lord: The Rise of Darth Vader'' *''Imperial Commando: 501st'' *''Ghost'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 17: Claws of the Dragon, Part 4'' }} Источники * * *''The New Essential Guide to Characters'' * * * * *''Power of the Jedi Sourcebook'' * * * * * * * * * *''The New Essential Guide to Vehicles and Vessels'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Star Wars Miniatures: Clone Strike'' *''Star Wars Episode III Revenge of the Sith: Illustrated Screenplay'' * * *''Star Wars: The Ultimate Visual Guide'' *''Star Wars: Complete Locations'' *''The New Essential Chronology'' * *''Star Wars: The Comics Companion'' * *''You Can Draw: Star Wars'' *''Star Wars: The Ultimate Visual Guide: Special Edition'' *''Star Wars: Panel to Panel Volume 2: Expanding the Universe'' * *''Jedi vs. Sith: The Essential Guide to the Force'' * * * * *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' * *''The Clone Wars Campaign Guide'' * * * * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Visual Guide Ultimate Battles'' * *''Galaxy at War'' *''Star Wars: The Official Starships & Vehicles Collection 30'' * * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars Comic UK 6.4'' * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Heroes and Villains Flip Book'' *''The Jedi Path: A Manual for Students of the Force'' * * *''Star Wars: The Official Starships & Vehicles Collection 72'' * * * * * * *''Omnibus: Quinlan Vos: Jedi in Darkness'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars Magazine 2'' * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars Comic UK 6.15'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars Comic UK 6.16'' *''Star Wars: Mysteries of the Jedi'' * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars Comic UK 6.20'' *''Star Wars Character Encyclopedia'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars Magazine 5'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Star Wars: Clone Wars Adventures: The Official Guide to the Virtual World'' *''LEGO Star Wars Character Encyclopedia'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: The Complete Season Three'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Head-to-Head'' * *''Book of Sith: Secrets from the Dark Side'' * *''Star Wars: The Ultimate Visual Guide: Updated and Expanded'' * * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: The Complete Season Four'' * * * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Who Are the Jedi?'' * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Episode Guide'' * * * * * * }} См. также *Клан Вос Внешние ссылки *Квинлан Вос на сайте jedicode.ru *Квинлан Вос на сайте jcouncil.ru *Квинлан Вос на сайте holonet.ru Категория:Персонажи по алфавиту Категория:Киффары Категория:Джедаи-защитники Категория:Мужчины Категория:Поструусанские мастера-джедаи Категория:Шпионы Категория:Искупленные джедаи Категория:Джедаи-генералы Категория:Пилоты Категория:Самозванцы Категория:Тёмные служители Категория:Выжившие после Великого истребления джедаев